Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {0} \\ {2} & {0} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {1} \\ {4} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{3} & {0}+{-2} \\ {2}+{-1} & {0}+{1} \\ {4}+{4} & {1}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{7} & {-2} \\ {1} & {1} \\ {8} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$